Misc Abto.txt
Sample Entry: ANTOO, the Atmosphere requirements: None Consmers: Do not consume Reproduction: Do not reroduce. Tech Level before the Accident: TL 10 after TL 0 CULT Scale : Culture Type 000A The Antoo were the sentinent species native to a Gardenword GWC 2A located in the Downward sector of the M-0 Galaxy. They ascended to the galactic stage approximatley 2.2 million years ago. 1 While they were not known to be very active explorers or expansionists, (The Antoo never established Colonies on other worlds beyond their own system) they did make contact with other starfaring civilizations of that time. That time known as the Pre Darkness Era to scholars and galacto historians. Very little information regarding the dominating civilizations of this time exists. After reaching an advanced techno level of at least 10 or maybe even 11, the Antoo developed the idea or philosophy of advancing the evolution process of their species to a higher form of life. No longer bound by physical bodies and needs. Their scholars and scientists became aware of the legends and stories about the Narth, who did exactly that. 2 After dedicated centuries of research, using all their species resources for that goal alone, they built a device called the ELEVATOR. and believed they could move their spiritual essence to a higher plane. Despite voices of warning among their own kind, the quest became an all consuming task of fanatic, religious like devotion After the ELEVATOR was finally completed, they turned it on. The process was faulty and cased the Antoo tbe remains stuck between two spatial conditions, creating an entire society of "ghosts". The Process was faulty and caused the Antoo to be stuck between realities and become “Ghosts” The Crew of the USS Tigershark ended their problem and helped them. Unknown to Eric and his crew is the fact that there was an entire segment of the Antoo society that was the “criminal” element and the “bad thinkers”. After the “Accident” and the failed Transfer Experiment, the scientists of that project were also ejected from society. This Dark Element of Ghosts remained behind on Planet Peppermint and did not go to the other place or like Orthbeer join the crew of an Union ship. They plotted revenge and attempted to gain possession of the Trans dimensional Elevator and the last Invention of Isah. The plot failed and caused the destruction of the Vengeance Spirits of the Antoo. There are billions of Skeletons all over Planet Peppermint. These skeletons were the original bodies of the Antoo. Aliskel 1 The Ascent to the galactic stage is the event during the development of a sentient civilization is able to keave its place / planet of origin (Craddle) and travel to other stars, (FTL technology discovered or given) 2 The Nnnth are are believed to be the oldest or first sentient species of the Universe. At the zenith of their development, they merged with the Arth, a non corporal entity and "survivor" of a precursor universe. Category:Fragments